


Trigger Happy

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Deadpool doesn’t stop to think, Hurt No Comfort, I’m kidding please do, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, This is really shitty don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Sometimes, bad shit happens when you don’t look before you shoot.





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at literally midnight. It’s not my best work, but hey, I tried.   
> I wanted to write some angsty cablepool stuff, and this is what came out.  
> Next on the list: Wade has a foot fetish.  
> Maybe.

There were certain things one could not avoid when a merc.  
Some of these things were obscene violence and overly long and dramatic sex scenes. Others weren’t half as fun.  
Some were very difficult, as this piece of shit job was proving to be.   
This kinda stuff doesn’t happen all the time. Usually it’s some faceless, rich asshole or a kid who doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. Sometimes it’s an abusive prick who really just had that shit coming and couldn’t see it from a mile away. But, on occasion, some jobs just had to be done with shut eyes and gritted teeth.  
This was, as mentioned earlier, one of those last ones.  
Wade didn’t particularly know why he had been given this job. Everyone knew about his ties, who he felt he had to protect, but he couldn’t turn it down. This job was offering enough to pay rent for four months straight. Even with gas station food and too much on porn subscriptions.  
He wasn’t expecting what he ran into. Things happened quickly when this was what you did for your living. The only note he had gotten was to get it done clean and get it done fast.  
So, he had. And now he was paying the price for it.  
There hadn’t been a name. Who in their right mind accepted a fucking job without knowing who the hell they're trying to kill? There was only an address and a timeframe. And Wade had gone, and now it was fucked up, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. Not now.  
He fucked it up, like he always did. It was his fault.   
It was always his fault.  
Wade’s target, very unfortunately for him, had been Cable. Nathan Summers. The man who had, for a period, occupied his life and sometimes his bed. He couldn’t have nice things. No, nice things are reserved for good boys who do what they’re told and don’t fucking kill people for a living.   
He thought Nate was a nice thing. Maybe they’d last.   
Apparently, obviously, that wasn’t the case. Not anymore.   
“There is NO fucking way you didn’t know I was here! Why the hell didn’t you do something?!”  
“I sent you, Wade. I planned this.”  
He froze, angry, devastated again. This was his fault. He should have considered, should have looked before he fired.  
“I’m getting old.” He paused, as if he wasn’t really that bothered by the weirdly slow and mildly painless death that he was currently dying for the sake of the author wanting to drag out Wade’s suffering only for the goal of having a longer and slightly more interesting work. “I can’t... control this for much longer. I didn’t want to leave because of my own weakness. The damn virus.”  
“So you hired me to kill you. Me, of all fucking people. Couldn’t have been someone else? There are a thousand other people that do the exact same damn thing that I do!”  
“I wanted it to be you. I stayed in this world because of you. If I’m going to leave it, Wade, it’s going to be on my own terms. Nobody else’s.”   
Nate gave him a vaguely sad, but thoughtful, smile. 

(At the current moment Wade was mostly internally cursing whatever hellish writer he had assigned to him that day because DAMN they must be feeling fucking angsty to write this kind of shit. It isn’t even canon. What the fuck was wrong with them?!)

Nate knew what he wanted. He wanted to die, and he wanted Wade to do it. It was a trick, a plot. He hadn’t considered exactly how he would ideally permanently die, but this had seemed good enough. For him, at least, and for once in their lives he hadn’t taken into consideration what anyone but he wanted. 

“Damn you, Nate. And your stupid fucking power complex.” Wade muttered, looking directly into his eye(s?). He wasn’t real sure. About anything, especially right now. Anything except that he had just killed the second person he thought he’d ever really be able to love.  
Trigger happy.


End file.
